Without him
by wvlfstar
Summary: A pesar de no haberle visto así nunca, a Thomas no le sorprendió que Minho vacilara al terminar la frase. La cuestión no era "Newt está…" la cuestión era que Newt no estaba más. – Ambientado en The Death Cure, después del intento de sacar a Newt del Palacio de los Cranks, y antes de tener Minho y Thomas la conversación en el Berg de Jorge.
Cuando el Berg cerró la capilla y dejó a todos esos raros detrás, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en el suelo de la escotilla, con el nombre de Newt rellenando todo el espacio en su mente.

Observó a los infectados desde la ventana, junto a Minho y a Brenda, y otra vez el nombre de Newt se abrió paso en su mente. Era incapaz de imaginarse a su amigo en ese estado, impensable.

Después de que el silencio se instaurara sobre ellos con el único sonido del motor del Berg rompiéndolo, notó como Minho se levantaba, y se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones a la izquierda del vehículo.

Thomas se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su alma desde el momento que agarró el brazo y la mano de Minho y Brenda para hacer caso de la orden de Newt de alejarse del lugar, de él, de su vida. Si ese era su caso, no quería imaginarse como se sentía Minho. Él había conocido a Newt dos años atrás, y estaba más que comprobado que siempre habían sido muy cercanos.

Por un momento se planteó dejarlo sólo; que se desahogara con algún maldito cacharro de la respectiva habitación, pero rápidamente decidió seguirlo. Intuición, necesidad por desahogarse. No lo sabía, sólo pensó, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, que aquello era lo correcto.

Lo primero que escuchó al introducirse en la habitación fue el amortiguado sonido del puño de Minho estrellándose contra la pared, seguido de un profundo quejido.

Thomas se apoyó en la misma pared, y se dejó caer, flexionando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, y apoyando su mandíbula en estas, mirando sin mirar la puerta que acababa de cerrar, y otra vez, con el único pensamiento de Newt y del momento del que acababan de salir en su cabeza.

Minho dio otro golpe a la pared, y lo único que Thomas pensó en decir fue: –Te vas a hacer daño.

El mayor se limitó a responderle fulminándole con la mirada, a lo que Thomas respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lo último que necesitaban ahora, era que Minho se rompiera algún dedo.

–¿¡Cómo puedes estar ahí sentado como si nada!? –Le reprochó a gritos–. ¡Newt está… está… –Mordió su labio inferior, incapaz de terminar la frase.

A pesar de no haberle visto así nunca, a Thomas no le sorprendió que Minho vacilara al terminar la frase. La cuestión no era "Newt está…" la cuestión era que Newt no estaba más.

No estaba muerto, _al menos_ , fue lo que pensó Thomas.

Pero no estaba con ellos. Y después de ver el Lanzador en sus manos, y a los raros acompañándoles no muy amistosamente a la salida, Thomas no se imaginaba ninguna posibilidad de poder volver a colarse en aquel lugar para sacar a su amigo. Y mucho menos, si volvería a ser en vano.

Sintió a Minho deslizarse a su lado, adoptando la misma postura que él, y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. Esta vez tampoco se sorprendió de sentirlo golpearse sus propias piernas, con la misma rabia y frustración que Thomas sentía.

Sin embargo, cuando Thomas miró a su amigo, la sorpresa hizo mella en él cuando vio las lágrimas caer hacia el suelo de la habitación.

Minho estaba llorando.

Thomas pensó que, si Newt los viese a ambos ahora, soltaría una enorme carcajada, antes de abrir paso a la socarrona sonrisa y decir algo como: –¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo, pingajos mariquitas?

El chico esbozó una triste sonrisa, antes de morder su labio inferior él también y pensar en la injusticia que se había cometido contra alguien como Newt.

Newt, que a pesar de cualquier horrible situación que se les venía encima él era el único que sabía mantenerse en calma, y a continuación calmar a los demás. Newt, quién siempre estaba pendiente y al tanto de todo. Newt, su primer amigo, –a excepción de Chuck–. El primero que intentó tranquilizarle en una situación en la que estaba seguro de que hubiese acabado como esos raros, sin necesidad de infectarse, si no hubiese sido por su rubio amigo.

Thomas no pudo más.

Había sabido mantenerse firme en casi todas las situaciones que se le habían presentado en estos últimos meses. Se había derrumbado, y había vuelto a recuperar la esperanza de conseguir una cura incontables veces.

Pero ahora que Newt no estaba con él, Thomas tenía constancia de la verdadera mierda de mundo en el que vivían, y no pudo evitar dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y gritar por la frustración, rabia y tristeza que sentía en ese momento, mientras sus lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas, cayendo una tras otra, haciéndole compañía, a las de Minho.


End file.
